


Not What I Expected

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: In which Crowley finally snaps and confesses his love for Aziraphale in a very Crowley manner, and Aziraphale accepts his absolutely precious feelings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Inspired by very cute fanart made by "decalian1" over on Twitter.

**_ Crowley's POV: _ **

Everything was fine. The world hadn't ended, everyone continued living their lives just like before. It was nice. For a bit. And then Crowley started realizing that it wasn't the same as before at all. He was free! With no more check-ins from Management, technically, the demon could do whatever he wanted.

Crowley had been trying to get into a routine of some kind which **didn't** revolve around looking for his boss' lost child, but unfortunately, his attempts kept coming up fruitless. First he tried to take his gardening to another level, but that only lead to the plants quivering 24/7, which became annoying. He also tried learning an instrument. Surely that could entertain him and pester his neighbors at the same time. Though, that failed when he just couldn't find the enjoyment in the learning aspect, so he didn't get very far. Next came baking, which he quickly realized was a bad idea, because he barely ever ate! Unless, of course, whatever he baked, he gave to Aziraphale, then it wouldn't be a waste. 

And then it finally hit him: Aziraphale! He was free too, and in theory, there would be no more issues with them being friends thanks to this fact. Realizing this, the demon sat on his throne, twiddling his thumbs, his right knee bouncing impatiently as he thought, eyes fixed on the dove statue from the church bombing. In about half a second, he thought back to that night. The look on the angel's face before snapping out of his daze over the saved books.

_Surely he knows, right? He's an angel, for crying out loud!_

He sighed and bit his lip before snapping to summon his phone. His fingers dialed the bookshop's number by muscle memory alone and soon he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"A.Z. Fell & Co., A. Z. Fell speaking. I'm afraid we're closed at the moment but if you would call at a-."

Crowley couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. "Hey angel, it's me." _Should get him a phone with caller ID one of these days._

Immediately, the blond's tone changed. "Oh, hello dear boy! How have you been?"

Crowley shrugged out of habit, even though he knew the angel couldn't see him. "Eh, y'know. The usual. What about you?"

"Very good, actually. Just finished reorganizing some new books and I'm taking a moment to relax with a nice glass of wine."

Crowley imagined him with the glass on his lips. "Hmm, what are you drinking?"

"1961 Chateau Latour."

_What?_

"Sounds familiar..."

Aziraphale let out a gentle laugh. "I should hope so, you sent me a whole case of it."

_Holy fuck..._

That was true. Crowley had sent it in 1967, as a 'thank you' for the holy water. Even if the note only said 'Give these a few more years and they'll be amazing, trust me.' And seeing as Aziraphale had never brought out that specific vintage while Crowley was visiting, he had assumed he either drank it all or got rid of it long ago. So naturally, he was surprised to hear that both his theories on the subject were wrong.

The angel noticed the silence and spoke again. "Did you need something, dear?"

"No, no. Just calling to see what you were up to." Mumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale hummed. "Well, it isn't much right now if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, same here..." Replied the demon, unable to think of anything clever to say.

"Would you like to come over?" Asked the blond suddenly.

Crowley felt his heart jump into his throat for a moment. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course, I always enjoy your company!" Said Aziraphale, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then. See you in a bit." With that, he hung up, grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs.

~~~~~

Not even 10 minutes had passed before Crowley was sauntering through the bookshop's doors, bakery box in hand. Aziraphale was alerted by the sound of the bell at the entrance and he walked out of the back room with a smile on his face.

"Hello dear! You certainly got here quicker than expected. And that's saying something."

"And I would've gotten here faster if I hadn't stopped for this." Crowley said, holding up the box.

Aziraphale recognized the design of the box. "What did you bring?" He asked with a small grin.

The redhead retuned a grin of his own. "Lemon cakes."

The angel lit up. "Aren't you just darling? Come 'round back, I already set out your glass."

The demon gave a nod and followed him. _Is this what you're like when you're free? I've never seen you this happy to invite me in. It's nice..._

They settled, as they always did, on the worn-out couch and the loveseat. Before long, they were chatting, drinking and arguing about stories. Aziraphale ate cake, Crowley watched from behind his sunglasses and tried to drown himself in his wine.

~~~~~

Several hours and glasses later, both supernatural entities were properly sloshed and laughing as they remembered some very amusing moments from their past.

"I still cannot **believe** you got a commendation for that one. I mean, really, telling the Romans that black rats were bad luck and white rats were the opposite? How on Earth did your superiors see that as point in their favor?" Asked the angel, out of breath.

Crowley snorted. "I have no bloody clue, but it did!"

"Did you start the black cat rumor as well?"

The demon shook his head, grinning into the wine glass. "Nah, I don't know who made that one up, but I made sure to spread it, so they **thought** it was me."

"What an **awful** little creature you are!" Said Aziraphale playfully.

Crowley shrugged, trying to hide his blush. "Not **that** awful, look at this nice wine I got you... I didn't think you kept it, to be honest..."

"You know I can't refuse a good vintage. And of course I kept it, it was a gift from you! I keep everything you give me."

_You what?_

He shifted in his seat. "You've **kept** stuff? Like what?" He asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, you made Hamlet a hit and I always keep my copy close to me." Aziraphale explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't get you the book."

The blond shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you did it as a favor for me, which lead to it getting printed. As indirect as it may be, I still consider it a gift."

"...You said 'everything', what else have you kept?"

"The flowers and box of chocolates from the bookshop opening."

Crowley turned and stared at him. "You're lying." He said with a dry chuckle.

Aziraphale gaped at him. "I am **not**!"

"Flowers die within days, angel. And **why** would anyone keep an empty candy box?"

_You **must** be lying._

"Because you got it for me and I liked the box's design. And, I actually preformed a small miracle to preserve the flowers. They still look as fresh as the day you gave them to me." Admitted the principality, almost bashfully.

_Angel..._

"I don't believe you."

_But lord, do I **want** to._

Aziraphale's face was slowly shifting towards anger. "Whyever not?!"

"Because that's **my** thing!"

There was a moment of silence between them as they stared at each other. Seemingly, after not being able to take it anymore, Aziraphale stood and walked out of the room.

Crowley groaned and put his head in his hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Shouldn't have said anything, now look what you've done!_

Just as the demon was done sobering up, he heard Aziraphale's footsteps approaching. As he looked up, he saw the blond holding the box in one hand and in the other, the centuries-old bouquet of tulips that hadn't aged a day. Still the same of vibrant shades of yellow, orange and cream as they were back in 1800.

_They even **smell** the same too. He noted._

"I told you I wasn't lying..." He said, obviously he had sobered up as well before coming back because his balance was impecable and not at all the mess it had been while he was having a laughing fit on the loveseat.

He still looked upset and it made Crowley fold into himself. "...Sorry I doubted you, angel."

"Quite alright, my dear." Said the angel as he placed the box on the loveseat and made his way over to the couch.

As he sat next to him, Crowley could feel his cheeks heating up again. He tried to ignore it by keeping the conversation going. "Where did you keep them? I never saw them after that first day in the shop."

"In the flat, upstairs. I knew the archangels would smell your presence on them, so I couldn't risk leaving them down here... A bit like you and hiding the holy water in your safe." Explained Aziraphale, placing the bouquet on Crowley's lap.

_So much for the blush disappearing... At the rate this is going, I'll be as red as my hair in no-time._

"You knew about that, huh?"

"I sensed my thermos as soon as I walked passed it. Slightly alarmed that I felt no holy water in it, but you were there with me, so I said nothing of it. You were fine and that was all that mattered. Still is."

"Fuck's sake, Aziraphale. Could you **be** any more sappy?" He asked, feigning annoyance.

Aziraphale hummed and inched closer to the demon. "If you like, I **definitely** can be. Just say so."

Crowley smiled before he could stop himself. "...So."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and smiled. "Good enough." He said as he reached for Crowley's hand. "You really are the being I love the most in all of creation. You know that, don't you?"

_Oh Satan, he's gonna make me combust_. Crowley covered his very flustered face but regretted it as soon as he let go of Aziraphale's hand.

"Too much?" Asked the principality, concerned.

Crowley, still covering his face, shook his head like a madman.

"Never expected you to react this way. I must admit, I find it rather adorable."

"I'm not adorable." He he said in a muffled voice into his hands.

Aziraphale pouted and gently plucked Crowley's hand away from his face. "I beg to differ." He said, caressing his palm with his thumb and smiling sweetly at him.

"Angel, you keep this up and you'll have a puddle of melted demon on your lap in a few seconds." He warned.

The blond shrugged. "I've waited millennia to hold you, darling. I'll take whatever state of matter I can get."

Crowley whined hopelessly as he looked at the ceiling. _That's it, I can't take it anymore. So long dignity. Did I ever have any to begin with? Who the fuck knows? I certainly don't._

"I love you, angel. There, I said it. I finally bloody said it!" He exclaimed with a heavy exhale, feeling several pounds lighter as soon as the words left him.

The angel cooed. "I didn't expect to hear you say it. Even if a bit loud."

_Of course, there **had** to be something to mess it up. Screw it, he doesn't seem upset by it._

Crowley laughed and crumbled into Aziraphale's torso. The angel wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "Anything else you'd like to confess?"

"Yeah... I lied. I didn't stop to buy those lemon cakes, I miracle'd them into existence before I walked in here." Admitted Crowley, looking up at the angel.

Aziraphale all but scoffed at him. "I knew that as soon as I smelled them, darling. You have not yet perfected the art of mircling food to not smell or taste like magic."

_Fussy little bastard, I love you so._

Crowley let out a bark of a laugh. " **Of** **course** you would know how to do that... Y'know, the main reason I called you is because I considered taking up baking in my newfound, unemployed boredom and knew you would enjoy whatever I made **far** more than **I** would've..."

"Is that right? Can I consider this an invitation to watch you putter around the kitchen wearing an apron?" He asked smugly.

Crowley's smile somehow got wider. "Be my guest. Literally. Come over to my place, I'll figure out how to make you an apple pie."

"How terribly cliché." Said the blue-eyed being, unable to keep a straight face.

"That a 'no' then?" Asked the demon with a pout.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No, no, I'd love to. But apple pie? A bit on the nose oh 'Great Serpent of Eden', wouldn't you say?"

"Would you rather I make it a pear pie instead?" Asked the demon, knowingly.

"Sounds delightful. Would you like any help?"

Crowley raised a brow at him as he grinned. "Since when do you bake?"

"I don't, but as long as we have a recipe to follow, how hard could it be?"

_Good enough for me_. "Alright, let's go then."

"Oh, hold on. Need to put these back where they belong." Said the angel as he stood up and grabbed the flowers.

Before Crowley could even register his movements, [Aziraphale had kissed him on the cheek and speed-walked away with the flowers.](https://twitter.com/decalian1/status/1309150855371816966?s=21)

"Angel!" He squealed before running after him.

They giggled like schoolgirls when Crowley grabbed him, held him close and kissed his temple. He lingered there, breathing him in. "Now, we're even."

_I could **definitely** get used to this..._


End file.
